A Very Modern Family
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH boy/boy 18 . Some of the Dunphy boys may appear dumb, but things are not always as they appear. Actually yeah no they are still pretty dumb, but what they lack in brains they make up for in other ways.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This story isn't set in a particular season or storyline, it's random, but it's around the time that Nolan Gould (Luke) got like sneakily hot.**

 **IMPORTANT: This story will probably only be a chapter on request sort of thing, like if someone reviewed saying they wanted another chapter or whatever the fuck, then I'd probably do that. But if no one asks for more chapters I probably won't write anymore, but I'd be happy to if someone wanted more.**

'Argh fuck' Luke groaned as he stroked his impressive seven and a half inch cut cock.

Luke was laying on his bed, pants around his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned around his nicely defined chest.

About ten minutes earlier Luke had run into Dylan who was coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, Luke put his hands up and accidently grabbed Dylan's chest as they collided his hands ran down Dylan's chest as he pulled his hands away apologising.

Once Dylan had gone Luke ran straight into his bedroom and started jacking off, not even having the time to properly undress.

Luke was throwing his head back against his pillow with his eyes shut tight as he thrust his cock into his hand.

'Fuck Dylan ride my cock' Luke moaned in a hushed voice as to not alert his nosy family.

Phil was in his own room sitting at his desk with his seven inch un-cut cock in hand. Phil had just unzipped his jeans enough to release his hard-on.

Phil was jacking off to the video on his laptop, it was a livestream from the hidden camera he had hidden in Luke's room.

Phil was an idiot but he wasn't stupid, he knew ever since Luke had his growth spurt, he'd discovered masturbation and Phil didn't want to miss a single thing his sexy son discovered.

The camera Phil had set up had a mic feed so he could hear every moan perfectly, Haley was in the basement with Dylan, and Claire and Alex were at Jays.

So Phil turned up the volume on his laptop causing his room to be filled with the moans of his son.

Phil and Luke were perfectly in time, and the way Luke used one hand to thrust his cock into and the other to lightly squeeze his balls was a classic technique Phil used almost daily.

Like father like son even if Luke didn't know, yet.

After a few moments Luke's thrusting became erratic and his breathing quickened.

'ARGH FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKKKK' Luke couldn't help but scream as he exploded his load all over his chest and face with the last few drops falling into his messy swirls of pubic hair.

'Did you hear something? Haley asked Dylan.

'No I didn't hear anything' Dylan replied in a louder voice than usual as to not alert her to what he was sure he was hearing.

'Ok then' Haley smiled and continued painting her nails.

Nearly seconds after Luke came, Phil did. 'HU-ARGHHHHHHH' Phil grunted loudly as his load shot straight up and splattered his shirt, pants and his desk.

Luke was still laying on his bed, his chest rising and falling heavily as his cum glistened from the sun shining in through the window. Phil sat back in his chair and did the same.

A little while later Luke came downstairs to find his dad eating cereal at the kitchen table. Phil had quickly cleaned up, ran downstairs and poured himself a nearly empty bowl of cereal to make it look like he'd been there for a while.

'Hey buddy, what have you been up to in your room all day? Phil asked with an innocent smile knowing full well what his son has been doing.

'Oh ah nothing much' Luke started awkwardly 'just been practicing my tumbling'.

'Great I'll have to join you sometime' Phil smiled as Luke sat down in the chair next to him with a bowl in hand.

Luke was about to pour himself some cereal when Phil noticed a small blob of white cum resting on his sons cheek.

'You got something there' Phil stated using his finger to wipe his son's cheek.

Luke's face turned into a bright red tomato as he saw what his father had on his finger, 'Umm yeah it must be some yoghurt from this morning, I'll go wipe my face' Luke lied badly as he ran out of the room.

Phil checked no one was around and sucked his finger clean, it was a small sample but it packed a punch of flavour, fuck his son had some potent cum, cum that he had to get more of.

 **And that's the end of this short chapter, I really hope you liked it, this was just a fun little chapter.**

 **Like I said I'll write more chapters if someone asks for it because I really enjoyed writing this and I love the show. But if no one wants another chapter I won't waste time on it.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter maybe.**

 **-L.A.G**


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **Thank you to the four people who left reviews, I'm really happy to see people enjoyed the first chapter, I just hope you enjoy this one too.**

Over the next few weeks Phil, whenever he could, watched his son Luke experimenting in his room.

About a week earlier Claire had gone off at Phil because they were always running out of paper towel, Phil took the blame knowing his son had been using it to wipe away his cum.

But Luke had heard Claire yelling about it, so Phil noticed that Luke had started to clean up with this old T-shirt.

Even from the camera Phil could see it was covered in white stains. Phil also saw where Luke hid it. Luke would push against his dresser and throw the shirt under it placing it back down gently.

It was quite a clever place to hide it.

Phil got tired of waiting and when the day arrived for the usual dinner at Jay's he went for it. Phil knew that the only time everyone was out of the house for a long time and wouldn't come back unexpectedly was Jay's weekly dinners.

All day Phil laid in bed and pretended to cough and sneeze, wiping his nose with paper towel.

The rest of the Dunphy's, luckily, avoided the room as much as possible, he could hear the girls getting ready downstairs and quickly looked at his computer. Luke was busy jacking off and Phil could hear Claire calling his name, but Luke was too into the moment to realise.

When Phil heard Claire climbing the stairs he intervened, he jumped out of bed and raced to Luke's bedroom, knocking loudly on the door.

Phil heard moans and figured Luke had cum right as he knocked, 'Ugh be right there' Luke half moaned. Phil could hear shuffling and suddenly Luke opened the door red-faced but otherwise okay.

'It's time to go buddy' Phil said putting on his best nasally voice just as Claire reached the top of the stairs.

'Honey what are you doing? You should be in bed' Claire scolded him guiding him back into his room.

'No I'm alright, I wanna come with you guys, Jay will think I'm weak' Phil lied. Everyone believed Phil was always trying to prove himself to Jay, but really he only acted so stupid so that Jay would dislike him and leave him alone.

'I'll handle dad, you stay in bed and get some rest, we'll be back soon, you ready to go honey? Claire asked Luke.

'Yeah yep' Luke smiled innocently as they headed out of Phil's room, down the stairs and out the door.

Once Phil heard the car pull away he jumped out of bed and raced into Luke's room, finally he had his sexy son's room all to himself.

Phil's first stop was the dresser, lifting it up he reached under and felt a soft fabric, he pulled it out and it was none other than Luke's personal cum rag.

And to Phil's delight it had a fresh wet stain on it. Phil sat on the edge of the bed, put the shirt to his nose and inhaled deeply.

There was nothing like the smell of fresh teen cum. Phil looked at the fresh mark, there were still small puddles of cum.

Phil wasted no time making sure it didn't dry. Phil brought the biggest wet patch to his lips and licked it from the top to the bottom collecting a good mouthful of cum.

Phil almost came at the taste, he swirled it around his mouth a few times before swallowing, Phil could honestly say he had never tasted anything he loved more than Luke's cum.

Phil couldn't even fathom what it would taste like straight from the source, which was the next problem.

Phil licked and sucked every inch of the T-shirt before he had to admit to himself that that was all there was.

Phil stood up and took of his clothes letting his cock stand free and tall, the head dripping with pre-cum.

Phil moved to Luke's draws and opened his underwear and sock draw. It was hot but Phil could see they were all clean thanks to Claire.

Phil thought about how much better his life would be if it was just Him and Luke, He loved Alex and Haley, but once they moved out Phil couldn't picture Luke leaving for quite a while after that.

If only Claire wasn't around, _'hmm maybe'_ Phil thought to himself picturing a life divorced from Claire.

Phil looked around the room and his eyes landed on the dirty clothes basket in the corner, Phil cautiously looked inside and to his delight saw pairs of socks and underwear, dirty, smelly, sweaty and all for him.

Phil pulled out a pair of pale blue underwear, he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply, the smell overwhelming him in pleasure, his cock was now painfully hard.

Phil had to use one hand to gently stroke his cock.

Phil slowly pulled on the pair of pale blue underwear over his legs and up to his cock, they were tight but he stuffed his cock inside stretching them to the breaking point.

Phil reached into the basket and pulled out a pair of what were once white socks, but were now dirty and still slightly damp from sweat.

Phil inhaled them and licked them deeply before pulling them over his feet.

Phil grabbed a couple more pairs of socks and underwear from the basket and fell back onto the bed, his body covered in his son's socks and underwear, with Luke's cum rag covering his face.

Phil opened the slit in his son's underwear and pulled his cock out through it. Phil slowly started to jack off as he breathed in the air around him.

'Mr Dunphy' Dylan said shocked from the doorway.

Phil froze, slowly he removed the cum rag from over his face and looked at Dylan standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open.

Phil breathed deeply and took a chance, 'I can think of better uses for that open mouth' Phil said jerking his cock.

Dylan immediately ran into the room, jumped onto the bed and engulfed Phil's cock down to Luke's underwear.

'FUCK' Phil moaned, Claire had never been able to get to the base of his cock. Phil grabbed the back of Dylan's head and bobbed him up and down on his cock.

Dylan coughed and spluttered but continued.

'Argh fuck Dylan I'm gonna cum' Phil groaned as he slammed Dylan all the way down his cock and held him there as he exploded down Dylan's throat.

Dylan easily swallowed it down his throat, he had dreamed of the day he would taste Mr Dunphy's cum.

'ARGH FUCK FUCKKKK' Phil moaned and groaned as the last few spurts made their way down Dylan's throat.

After Phil had finished, he released Dylan's head. Dylan stayed a moment before coming up for air licking his lips.

'Fuck Dylan you're better than my wife' Phil smiled

'Thanks Mr Dunphy' Dylan smiled.

'What are you even doing here though? Phil questioned swinging his legs around and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dylan.

'Well Haley told me you would all be at Jay's house tonight so I got in with the key Haley gave me' Dylan explained.

'Ok' Phil said 'But why are you here?

'Umm well by the look of it the same thing as you, Luke's gotten really hot and I wanted to have a poke around his things maybe take some underwear' Dylan trailed off quietly embarrassed.

Phil laughed 'Have fun Dylan, take what you want'.

'Wow really Mr Dunphy' Dylan said excitedly.

'Sure, here take these' Phil said grabbing some red underwear off the bed and putting it in Dylan's lap.

Dylan smiled and brought them to his nose and sniffed them deeply.

Dylan un-did his belt and unzipped his jeans, standing up he let them fall to the ground.

'Don't mind if I hang around and watch? Phil asked his cock slightly growing.

'I wouldn't have it any other way Mr Dunphy' Dylan laughed.

'Phil, you can call me Phil' Phil smiled.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I really hoped you enjoyed it, if so please leave a review, follow the story or favourite it. It really helps to see if people are enjoying a story or not.**

 **Also please leave some suggestions on characters to add into the story, Mitchell, Manny, Andy, Javier or anyone. And also possible storylines.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **The idea for this chapter came from a review by "DoNot3" and "Ramster" So a big thank you to them for the idea, I hope I do it justice.**

After the dinner at Jay's the Dunphy's came home to where Phil was still lying in bed pretending to be sick.

The kid's all went straight to their rooms and Claire went to see Phil.

'Hey honey, how are you feeling? Claire asked standing at the doorway.

'I…ugh…feel… (Sneeze) …great' Phil said sneezing and coughing all over the bed.

'Yeah why don't I sleep downstairs tonight? Claire said backing out the door.

'No don't be silly, I had a special night planned' Phil said seductively before pretending to sneeze on Claire's pillow.

'Yeah but I've got that thing at the place tomorrow and I can't be sick, I'm sorry baby' Claire said as she ducked out of the room.

Phil cleared his throat and suddenly the wardrobe door opened and Dylan stepped out from inside.

'Lock the door' Phil said quietly.

Dylan locked the door, stripped off his clothes and jumped onto the bed next to Phil.

Phil opened up his laptop which he had hidden under the sheet. Phil knew Claire wouldn't want to be in the same bed with him, and he knew she wouldn't make him sleep downstairs.

Phil and Dylan watched the computer as Luke locked his door and began stripping away his clothes.

Luke lifted his T-shirt over his head and threw it on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled down his pants and underwear.

Luke's hard cock was standing straight up, it had been hard since they got to Jay's and Luke saw Andy was having dinner with them.

Luke picked up his clothes and headed over to the dirty clothes basket, he was just about to drop his clothes into the basket when he noticed some things gone.

The basket was about half empty after the stuff Dylan and Phil had taken.

Luke put his clothes on the dresser and reached into the basket shuffling things around.

'I swear I put my red underwear in their yesterday' Luke said aloud 'and my blue ones, and where did my socks go?

Luke figured he must have put them straight into the laundry room and forgot about it.

Luke stared into the mirror next to him and looked at his body. Luke slowly ran his hands down his chest and reaching down he stroked his cock a couple of times.

'Fuck I have to cum again' Luke said.

Phil and Dylan were already halfway there stroking their own and each other's cocks under the covers of the bed.

Luke pushed against his dresser and reached under it grabbing his cum rag. When he pulled it out it still felt wet but in more places than the one he came on.

'I guess my load was bigger than I thought' Luke said to himself not realising the wetness was from Phil's mouth where he had sucked the cum out of it.

Luke sat back in his desk chair with his legs spread wide, he grasped his cock and started to gently stroke it.

Luke closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Luke's pace slowly quickened until his hand was a blur.

Phil and Dylan had thrown the sheets off the bed, the pair lay naked while stroking each other's cocks.

They would have done more with each other but they were too focused on Luke to avert their eyes.

Luke's legs were tensing, his eyes were shut tight, head thrown back in pleasure. Luke was nearly bouncing off the chair.

Luke's orgasm came as his cock was directed at his face.

'Hu AARRGGHH' Luke grunted and moaned as came.

The cum flew quickly over his chest and splattered against his hair and face, with the remaining ropes of cum dripping onto his chest.

Luke kept his eyes closed for a moment as he panted, his chest rising and falling as the fresh cum glistened on his chest.

Luke's explosion caused his father to cum too. Phil's load shot straight up and crashed down onto his chest and Dylan's hand. The pleasure from his release made his hand clamp down arounds Dylan's cock causing his orgasm.

'AHHH' Dylan grunted loudly as he came, Dylan's cum flew up, but from Phil's own orgasm his hand moved wildly, causing the cum to fly in all directions, with a huge wad landing on Luke's face on the small laptop screen.

As the pair regained their composure Phil took the laptop off the bed and put it on the desk to wipe the cum from the screen.

Phil went back to the bed, leaving the laptop on the desk out of view. Luke had cleaned himself up and with his cum rag full of fresh cum he put it away.

Luke pulled on a pair of boxers since his favourite red underwear was in the wash. But before bed Luke decided to pee.

Phil and Dylan were breathing normally again. 'I've got to take a leak' Dylan said looking for some clothes.

'Just go naked, I do all the time' Phil said.

'I can't Mr. Dunphy, with my luck someone will see' Dylan argued.

'Dylan, again, you can call me Phil, but if you have to wear something just put these on' Phil said handing Dylan Luke's red underwear.

Dylan took them and pulled them on and over his still semi hard cock.

Neither of them thought to check on Luke, just as Dylan walked out of Phil's room Luke banged into him, their chest's slapping together and their packages grinding.

Luke backed away apologising before seeing Dylan's red underwear.

Luke thought for a second, the gears in his head working at full capacity.

'I've got a pair like that' Luke finally said trying to defuse the awkward moment.

'Oh yeah I just…umm…yeah there common underwear' Dylan replied.

'What were you doing in Dad's room? Luke asked only just realising where Dylan had come from.

'I…umm…got confused and…ah…thought Haley's room was…ah…upstairs and not…um…down.' Dylan lied awkwardly.

'Oh yeah I do that all the time, ha-ha, it's like which way is up with stairs anyway' Luke laughed innocently trying not to look at Dylan's bulge.

'Ok then goodnight' Dylan said pretending to head downstairs as Luke made his way into the bathroom.

When Luke had closed the door, Dylan went back into Phil's room to wait until he could go.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. There will probably be more sexual activity in the next chapter.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter, feel free to leave me a review if you have any ideas for the future or just favourite and follow the story so I know you're there.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Dylan and Luke. Dylan thought it would be best if he kept his distance from the house for a while as to not arouse suspicion from Luke.

That was the case until Haley invited Dylan over to Jay's house for a dip in the pool, the whole family would be there. And Dylan couldn't refuse the chance to see Luke half naked in real life again and not through a laptop screen.

Dylan and Haley were the last to arrive, the rest of the family were situated in and around the pool.

Luke and Manny were in the pool splashing water at each other. Mitchell and Cam were lounging in chairs. Jay was cooking a barbeque while Claire talked to him about closets. Andy was taking care of Lily and Joe, Alex was reading a book and Gloria was sunbathing.

Haley took a spot next to Gloria as Phil made his way over to Dylan.

'Hey man haven't seen you in a while' Phil said quietly to Dylan.

'Mr. Dunphy, hey, yeah ah I thought it best to stay away for a while I don't want Luke to get suspicious' Dylan explained

'Yeah I understand, but it hasn't been the same watching Luke'

'Yeah I miss it a lot' Dylan started but stopped when he noticed something 'Hang on, look at Mitchell'.

Phil casually looked over at Mitchell, who had a very obvious bulge in his tight shorts.

'Oh Cam's lucky isn't he' Phil said noticing the size.

'No Mr. Dunphy look where he's looking'.

Mitchell was wearing sunglasses but Phil could see what direction he was looking.

Phil followed Mitchell's gaze as it landed straight onto Luke and Manny.

'Oh shit' Phil started 'who do you think he's looking at?

'I don't know' Dylan replied.

A few moments later, Jay called Manny over to show him what a proper steak looked like.

Manny exited the pool and Luke pushed himself up to sit on the edge with his feet dangling in the water.

The water dripped down Luke's bare chest, the sun made his skin sparkle. Luke shook his head like a dog the water from his hair flying in all directions. His shorts clung to him making his bulge standout.

Phil and Dylan struggled to look away but they did and they looked over at Mitchell.

They saw he was fully hard, his cock was pressed down in the tight shorts he was wearing and his gaze was directed straight at Luke.

Phil smiled as he got an idea.

That afternoon after everyone had gone home, except Lily who was staying for a playdate with Joe, Phil told Claire he had to meet up with Gil Thorpe about a house they were both going for.

'Do you know when you'll be back? Claire asked.

'Not a clue, you know how Gil is' Phil said as he packed his laptop into a carry bag.

'What are you taking your laptop for? Claire questioned.

'I have a power point on there to show Gil' Phil lied awkwardly.

Phil got into his car and drove away stopping a couple of streets over to pick up Dylan who was waiting on the foot path.

Dylan got into the passenger seat and finally being alone with Phil he leaned over and kissed him. Phil kissed him back for a moment before pulling back and driving away.

Phil stopped across the street and a couple houses back from Cam and Mitchell's house.

Phil got out his phone and texted Cam.

 _Hey Cam, Don't know if you're interested but a friend of mine said Barbara Streisand is at that coffee place across town we went to a couple of weeks ago. Phil._

Dylan and Phil heard the scream from the car and within 60 seconds Cam's car was speeding away.

'That should give us enough time' Phil laughed.

The pair got out of the car and made their way to the house. Phil had his laptop bag slung over his shoulder.

Instead of knocking Phil used his spare key to open the door and let himself in.

The pair walked in silently and saw Mitchell sitting on the lounge. When they got a bit closer they could see his rock hard cock was out of his shorts and his hand was a blur.

Mitchell's eyes were closed in pleasure.

Phil opened up the laptop and clicked into the live feed from Luke's room. And just like after every family event with Dylan or Andy present Luke was beating away furiously.

Phil was about to make his presence known when Mitchell started talking, only he still didn't know they were there.

'Ahhh Fuck Luke yes suck your Uncles big cock' Mitchell moaned.

Phil smiled and cleared his throat loudly. Mitchell jumped so high he almost went through the roof.

'OH MY GOD' Mitchell yelled as he jumped. Mitchell grabbed a cushion from the lounge and covered himself.

'How long have you been there? Mitchell yelled at Phil and Dylan.

'Long enough to know you want my son to suck your cock' Phil smiled.

Mitchell thought about trying to lie his way out of it but there really wasn't anything he could say. So he didn't say anything.

'Sit down' Phil said.

'Why? Mitchell asked cautiously.

'It's good don't worry' Dylan smiled.

Mitchell slowly sat down on the lounge with his cock still out but covered by the cushion.

Phil and Dylan sat down on either side of Mitchell and Phil placed the laptop on the coffee table.

Luke was in the middle of his room, leaning back on the chair he was naked and his hand was a blur over his hard cock. Luke's arm was bulging with muscles and his chest was rising and falling at a quick pace.

Mitchell looked at the screen and was speechless for a few moments.

'Is…is that really Luke? Mitchell asked when he regained his ability to speak.

'Yep' Dylan said

'It's a live stream from the camera I hid in his room' Phil added.

'This is incredible' Mitchell smiled broadly letting the cushion drop.

Mitchell couldn't take his eyes off of his nephew.

Dylan and Phil stripped away their clothes until they were naked on the lounge. Phil grabbed Mitchell's shoulder and made him lean back.

With his cock straight up on full display Dylan gently reached out and stroked Mitchell's cock before taking the head into his mouth.

Mitchell moaned but his eyes never faltered.

Dylan went all the way down onto Mitchell's cock before coming back up. He repeated this process while Phil worked on his own cock.

Dylan and Phil had seen Luke jacking off before, so they only glanced at the screen but Mitchell couldn't look away.

It was only when Mitchell was about to cum that he even seemed to notice someone was sucking his cock.

Mitchell looked at Dylan bobbing away and grabbed the back of his head and pushed Dylan all the way down and held him there.

'Cam never even gets past the…ARGH… first few inches' Mitchell moaned looking at Phil.

'Yeah he's good isn't he? Phil laughed.

After a moment Mitchell released Dylan's head where he continued to bob up and down at a normal pace.

Mitchell had his left hand on the back of Dylan's head guiding him up and down his cock, and his right hand was rubbing up and down Phil's cock.

The three were in the zone and the only thing that brought them out of it was Luke. They could hear him moaning through the laptop.

'Ah fuck Andy ride my big cock' Luke grunted.

'I see Luke's a top' Mitchell said biting his lip

'For now' Phil smiled.

After a few moments everyone was at their breaking points. Luke came first which set off an immediate chain reaction.

'Ah…fuck…ARGH FUCK YESSSS' Luke grunted loudly as he exploded, the cum flying from his cock splattering his chest and face, Luke's mouth was open so it copped a mouthful of cum.

Luke eagerly swallowed down his own cum and licked his lips. Seeing his nephew cum for the first time pushed Mitchell over the edge. Mitchell pushed Dylan's head to the base of his cock as he erupted.

Dylan had no choice, not that he would have said no, but to swallow every drop of cum. Mitchell obviously hasn't gotten lucky in a while as the cum overflowed out of Dylan's mouth and pooled on Mitchell's orange pubic hair.

Mitchell's orgasm caused Phil and Dylan to cum at the same time, when Mitchell exploded he clamped his hand down around Phil's cock making him cum.

Phil's cum blasted out of his cock and splattered over Mitchell's hand, his own cock and Cam's lounge.

The taste of Mitchell's cum brought Dylan to the edge. Dylan was furiously jacking off his own cock and the new taste brought him to orgasm. His cum flew out of his cock and splattered over Mitchell's bare legs.

The four of them all sat back and panted for a few moments. Luke had his eyes closed leaning back on the chair with his cum plastered over his body. Phil, Dylan and Mitchell were all leaning back with each other's cum all over each other.

'This…huh…is the…fuck…best day of my life' Mitchell said breathlessly.

'Yeah me too' Dylan smiled.

'Yeah it's pretty great' Phil said.

'Have you guys thought about showing this to Andy? Mitchell asked.

Phil and Dylan looked at each other as if the very idea just occurred to them.

The trio smiled and wondered what Andy would make of all this.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This chapter is based off of the couple of comments I received about putting Mitchell into the story, so thank you to them and thank you to everyone else that took the time to review, favourite or follow I really appreciate it.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	5. Chapter 5

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

About a week after Phil and Dylan showed Mitchell the live feed, Claire, Haley and Alex were all going out for a girl's day.

Phil had the entire house to himself and Luke, the perfect time to try something.

But as fate would have it, duty called.

Phil got a phone call from Gil Thorpe, who needed to see him about a real house they were both going for. And since Phil had to provide for his family he just couldn't say no.

Phil jogged up the stairs and knocked on Luke's door. Phil hear shuffling and moans from inside, but a moment later Luke opened the door a small way.

Luke poked his head out but was keeping his body behind the door, Luke's face was red and he had sweat beading on his forehead.

'What's going on buddy, why are you so red? Phil said but could easily guess why.

'I was tumbling' Luke lied badly.

Phil didn't push it.

'I've got to go to work, will you be alright here by yourself'.

'Yeah, yeah I'll be fine' Luke said smiling thinking about having the whole house to himself.

After Phil left he drove to the house, Gil was already there and after a lengthy discussion Gil made Phil a deal.

'I will let you have the house' Gil started.

'Yes, thank you so mu' Phil started but was cut off by Gil.

'If you suck my cock' Gil finished.

'Deal' Phil said almost instantly.

Gil was shocked not actually expecting Phil to say yes.

Gil unzipped his pants and reaching in he pulled out his cock. Phil dropped to his knees and got to work earning himself a house.

Back at the Dunphy residence Luke had stopped jacking off to enjoy his solitude.

Luke was completely naked and his cock was pointing straight ahead. He'd left the isolation of his room and was now roaming the house.

Luke sat on the stairs and stroked his cock for a while before moving to a different room.

Luke stood in the middle of the lounge room and stroked his cock, no one there and no one to stop him.

Once Phil had finished with Gil he had the paperwork for the house and a belly full of cum.

The sellers were on holiday and had given Phil and Gil a set of keys each and let them fight it out to get the best price for them.

But Gil having a picture of Phil Dunphy sucking his cock on his phone was priceless. So he gave Phil the house.

Once Gil had left, Phil had a good look around the house but stopped when he found what must have been the entertainment room.

A long lounge was situated in the middle of the square room pointing at a floor to ceiling projection screen. On the other end of the room on a table was the projector.

Phil had an idea, he walked to the projector and flicked the switch to on, a connector was coming out the side of the projector but Phil didn't bring his laptop with him.

But he did bring his phone which had the same live feed his laptop did. But since the laptop had a bigger screen Phil often used his laptop.

Phil connected his phone and got into the live stream. Phil looked to his left and the entire wall was a totally live stream of his son's room.

But Luke wasn't in there.

After the success of the first camera, a few days later Phil had planted more cameras in every room of the house but since Luke never left the comfort of his room Phil almost forgot he had them.

Phil picked up his phone and cycled through the cameras, his room, the bathroom, Alex's room and more until landing on the lounge room.

And there, in full floor to ceiling glory was his son, naked and jacking off.

Phil quickly got into his messages and sent a text in a group chat he had with Dylan and Mitchell.

Phil messaged them the address and simply said 'Now!'

Dylan responded by asking Phil or Mitchell if they could pick him up to which Mitchell obliged.

By the time there was a knock on the door Luke was sitting back on the lounge with his legs spread apart.

Phil left the entertainment room and closed the door behind him. Phil let Mitchell and Dylan in and by the look of Dylan's red face he guessed he'd blown Mitchell in the car.

Phil let them inside and locked the door behind them.

'Phil why are we her' Mitchell started but was cut off.

'You'll see' Phil said.

Phil led them to the closed door and told them to close their eyes, which they did. Phil led them inside and sat them down on the lounge, Luke was still beating away slowly in the lounge room.

'Okay' Phil started '3…2…1…Open'.

Mitchell and Dylan opened their eyes and were greeted by Luke sitting back on the lounge with his legs spread wide apart, his cock pointing up and his hand gently stroking it. Luke's right arm was bulging with every stroke and his chest was rising and falling heavily. Luke's hair was damp with sweat and his face was twisted in pleasure.

It was a sight none of them would forget.

Luke was already getting close to exploding and since Mitchell and Dylan had just got there Phil had to do something.

'Mitchell I need you to ring Claire and find out where she is and how long she'll be and make sure Alex and Haley are still with her' Phil said.

Mitchell agreed and called Claire, a minute later he hung up.

'They are on their way to Las Vegas and will be gone all weekend, she sounded very drunk' Mitchell said.

'Perfect, give me your phone' Phil said to Mitchell reaching out his hand. Mitchell gave Phil his I-Phone before turning his attention back to Luke.

Phil entered the password which he had found out earlier was 5853 and got into the contacts. Phil found his home number and called it.

Luke jumped when he heard the phone and stopped jacking off to answer it, just in case it was Claire checking in on him. Because if he didn't answer she'd come straight home to make sure he was alright.

Mitchell and Dylan asked Phil what he was doing but he shushed them.

'He…hello' Luke panted out.

'Hey buddy, just calling to check in on you' Phil said.

'Oh yeah I'm…huh…fine' Luke said realising it was just dad.

'Your mother and the girls are going away for the weekend and I'll be a bit longer than I thought so you'll be alone for most of the day' Phil explained.

The trio saw Luke jump in excitement.

'Yeah that's cool dad take your time' Luke said happily.

'Are you sure, I could come home if you want' Phil said smiling.

'NO' Luke said loudly 'I'll be fine'.

'Okay then bud, I'll see you when I get back' Phil said ending the phone call.

'Brilliant' Dylan said.

'This should be a good weekend' Mitchell said.

'What about Cam? Dylan said to Mitchell.

Mitchell thought for a minute before answering. 'Got it, I'll tell him I have to go to a company meeting and will be gone for a few days, but I'll have to go home and pack a few things' Mitchell explained.

'I don't have anyone to tell so I'm good' Dylan said.

'Ok but get back as soon as you can' Phil said letting Mitchell out the house.

Mitchell easily convinced Cam that he would be away for a few days which made him suspicious as to why Cam was so eager for him to leave. Mitchell didn't really want to think about what new project Cam has started that would be waiting for him when he got back.

By the time Mitchell got back Phil and Dylan were naked on the lounge with Phil's cock deep inside Dylan's throat.

'Did I miss it, has he cum yet? Mitchell questioned.

'Not yet but he's busting, I had to ring him a couple of times on Dylan's phone to stop him from cumming' Phil explained.

'Good' Mitchell said as he stripped away his clothes.

Mitchell sat down next to Phil and stroked his cock, and with Luke for inspiration it didn't take long to get as hard as everyone else.

Luke was still in the same position on the lounge, but he was drenched in sweat and his back was arched.

Luke had never been so close to cumming so many times without release. But Phil didn't stop him this time.

Luke's back arched even higher as he reached the edge. Dylan stopped sucking Phil to watch and the trio all stared as Luke exploded.

Luke's cock was pointing straight up as the cum shot from it like a bullet. The cum rose like a fountain and splattered down over Luke, the lounge and the floor.

'FUCK YESSSSSS' Luke screamed as he felt the release. Seeing his son in such a state brought Phil to orgasm without anyone even touching his cock.

Phil's cock jerked and twitched and a torrent of cum flooded from it pooling on the lounge.

Luke collapsed onto the floor with cum covering the area around him. Luke stayed still for quite a while trying to regain his breath.

Dylan moved on to suck Mitchell's cock and Phil jerked Dylan's.

They all knew this would be a great weekend and it was just the beginning.

 **And that's the end of the chapter I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it was long and there wasn't much sexual activity but I'm really trying to build up the story rather than just go straight to fucking.**

 **But I am planning a fuck in the next chapter, I don't know between who but I will try and have it in the next chapter.**

 **And don't worry they won't just be watching Luke through a screen forever he will be a bigger player soon enough. So let me know what you would like to see.**

 **Also can anyone guess why Mitchell's I-Phone password is 5853, Let me know in a review if you can figure it out.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	6. Chapter 6

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter, I apologise it has taken me this long but** **I have finally written one.**

 **Also shout out to "** **aquarius1402** **" and "Guest" for figuring out that Mitchell's phone password spelled out Luke, I'm so happy some people got that.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Luke was still coming down from his high when there was a knock on the door.

He jumped up from the floor in shock as his eyes darted around the room.

He was completely naked, and he and the area around him was covered in cum.

'Shit' Luke said, quietly to himself.

Luke decided to stay silent and ignore whoever was there.

'PHIL' someone called.

The voice sounded familiar but Luke wasn't completely sure.

'IT'S ANDY' Andy called out.

Andy knocked on the door again.

'Why not?' Luke said to himself, feeling adventurous.

Luke rushed to the cupboard and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around his waist he went to answer the door.

Andy was just turning to leave as Luke opened the door.

'Hey, dude' Luke said.

'Oh…hey Luke, is Phil home?' Andy smiled, turning around.

'No, but he won't be too long, if you want you can come inside and wait?' Luke offered.

Luke knew that Phil wouldn't be home for hours but he was feeling too adventurous to care.

Andy decided to wait for Phil.

Andy made his way into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge.

He could feel something wet underneath him and he could see patches of white goo covering most of the immediate area.

Andy unknowingly put his hand down onto the lounge, right on top of a big blob of cum.

He quickly lifted his hand away but it clung to his palm.

'What is this stuff?' Andy said to himself, bringing the goo to his nose for a sniff.

Luke was in the kitchen getting himself and Andy a drink but he could see what Andy was doing.

Luke was almost in tears from trying not to laugh out loud.

He knew exactly what Andy was sitting in and he found it hysterical.

Once Andy smelt the goo on his hand, he knew exactly what it was, where it had come from and, most importantly, who it had come from.

But he decided to act like he didn't even notice it.

Luke came back a moment later with two glasses of soda and he placed them on the coffee table before sitting next to Andy on the lounge.

Luke was still wearing just a towel and his forehead was still damp with sweat from the intense masturbation session he had not long ago.

'Did…ah…Phil say where he was going?' Andy asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

'Something about work, not sure where he went though' Luke answered honestly.

'Cool…umm…I might just give him a call and see how long he'll be' Andy said.

'No need, he rang me not long ago' Luke answered.

'Cool, cool' Andy said, his forehead starting to bead with sweat.

Andy wasn't an idiot and he wasn't blind, he had noticed how hot Luke had become and he was more than willing to have a bit of fun.

But he needed to make sure that that was what Luke wanted because he didn't want to jeopardise his career over making a stupid mistake.

So Andy continued to keep the conversation flowing.

Luke had gotten comfortable on the lounge, laying back with his legs spread slightly the towel only just covered his semi-hard cock.

Luke wanted to try something with Andy, he really did.

But Luke was scared, not that he would admit it but he was.

Luke had never done anything with anyone before and his overconfidence when he invited Andy in had quickly worn off and the nerves had set in.

Luke was having the same thoughts as Andy, they wanted to try something but neither one was sure it was what the other one wanted.

The pair chatted until both of their sodas were gone.

'I need to go to the bathroom real quick' Andy said standing up and walking out the room.

'All good' Luke replied.

While Andy was gone, Luke took the opportunity to stand up and calm himself down and focus.

He could do this, of course he could do this and he would hate himself for weeks if he let the opportunity pass.

Luke decided he was going to try something with Andy.

So Luke psyched himself up and sat back down the lounge.

Andy came back a minute later, looking like had splashed cold water over his face.

Andy sat back down next to Luke who had his hands on his thighs.

Andy tried to kick off a new conversation and tried not to look as Luke slowly started spreading his legs wider.

As Luke spread his legs, the towel covering his cock began to slip off.

Andy choked on his words when he saw the tip of Luke's cock slip out from underneath the towel.

Luke continued the conversation like he didn't know what was happening.

'So yeah…umm…as I was saying I…ah…I-I' Andy stuttered but couldn't bring together a coherent sentence.

Luke saw he was having an effect on Andy and that it was a good one.

Andy's cock had grown to its full length in his tight skinny jeans which cause a very obvious bulge to form.

Luke very causally reached down and pulled away the towel covering his cock entirely.

Luke's cock swung up to point at the ceiling.

Andy sat forward quickly in shock.

'Luke I don't think we should be doing this' Andy said, doing his best to not look at Luke's naked body.

'Why?' Luke said blankly.

Andy thought but he could no longer think of a single reason why he shouldn't do this.

'Fuck it' Andy said.

Andy swung his body over so he was sitting on Luke's naked lap facing him.

Luke held onto Andy's hips as Andy grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

Andy kissed Luke deeply and used his left hand to reach down and jerk Luke's cock.

Luke definitely did not expect such enthusiasm but it was the hottest thing he'd ever done.

Luke gripped Andy's maroon coloured shirt and pulled it up and over his head before throwing it off to the side.

Andy used his left hand to grip onto Luke's bare chest.

Luke followed suit by running his hands over Andy's body.

Andy wasn't as toned as Luke was but he was sort of a mix of firm and squishy.

Luke loved it.

At this stage, Andy's cock was about to bust a hole in his jeans and Luke could see his discomfort.

Luke grabbed Andy's shoulders and pushed him onto his back on the lounge, his head resting on the armrest.

Luke quickly got to work taking off Andy's shoes, socks and jeans.

Andy's cock bulged firmly in his underwear.

Luke gripped the waistband of Andy's underwear and pulled them off quickly and threw them away.

Luke had never seen a man's cock in real life other than his own or Phil's once or twice by accident.

So it was amazing to be able to see one up close that he could do what he wanted with.

Luke's first instinct was to grip the shaft firmly and stroke it.

'Fuuuuuuck' Andy moaned as Luke jerked his eight inch cut cock.

Luke smiled knowing that was doing a good job and so he decided to take it a step further.

Luke got down lower until his face was within tongue distance from Andy's cock.

Andy moaned in anticipation causing a drop of pre-cum to escape his cock.

Luke looked at the cock before him and the drop of pre-cum sitting on the head glistening in the sunlight.

Luke could smell it, he could feel the heat emanating from it.

'Fuck it' Luke said as he quickly took the head and a few inches of the shaft into his throat.

Andy grunted and bucked his hips up, forcing more of his cock down Luke's throat.

Luke had lost all inhibitions and his only focus was on Andy's cock.

Luke soon started bobbing his head up and down on the first few inches of Andy's shaft.

Andy was in heaven watching Luke's mess of hair go up and down on his stiff cock.

Luke was amazed at himself that he wasn't gagging so he decided to push it further.

Luke took his hand away from Andy's cock so he was free to suck down as far as he could.

Andy couldn't believe it, Luke managed to suck all the way to the base of his cock without gagging once.

Luke held Andy in his throat for a moment before backing all the way off.

Luke sat back with a huge grin on his face.

'Fuck, Luke, how many times have you done that?' Andy questioned.

'That was literally the first' Luke smiled, wiping away some spit from the corner of his mouth.

'Well, you're a natural cocksucker' Andy said happily.

Luke grinned and dove straight back in to sucking Andy's cock.

Luke continued like this for another few minutes before Andy couldn't take it any longer.

'I need to cum, dude' Andy moaned.

Luke moaned around Andy's shaft which Andy guessed was in acceptance to cum in his mouth.

So Andy did.

Luke swallowed Andy all the way down in preparation.

'Fuck, Luke, I'm gonna blow, here it comes…AH HU UAAAAARGH' Andy yelled loudly.

Cum spewed from Andy's cock like a Mentos being dropped into a Coke.

Thick white cum gushed from the tip and straight down Luke's waiting throat into his stomach.

Luke felt the warmth of the cum spreading through his body.

'Uhhhhhhh' Andy moaned, throwing his head back as Luke sucked out any remaining cum from his cock.

As Andy's cock slowly deflated, Luke backed off and sat back.

'Fuck, that was so good' Luke said, licking his lips.

'Yeah' Andy said breathlessly.

By this point, Luke's cock was rock solid and ready to blow another load.

Luke still had hours before Phil was supposed to get back so he figured why not tick off another new experience from the list.

Without saying anything to Andy, Luke grabbed Andy's ankles and pulled them up and put them on his shoulders.

Leaving Andy's ass exposed.

Luke shuffled forward until his hard cock was pointed right a Andy's hole.

'Luke…I don't know…I've never been fucked before' Andy hesitated.

'Then there's no time like the present' Luke smiled.

Before Andy could respond, Luke starting pushing his cock head against Andy's hole.

'Luke, I don't think-AAAAAAAAAARGH' Andy screamed as Luke shoved his entire cock up Andy's ass in one swift motion.

'FUUUUUUUUUCK' Luke yelled, the feeling of Andy's tight ass squeezing around his cock nearly made him cum instantly.

'FUCK MAN IT HURTS' Andy cried out.

'It'll get better' Luke reassured.

Luke didn't actually know that it would but he just guessed.

Although Andy was in a lot of pain, he never attempted to move or try and stop Luke from fucking him.

But he's glad he didn't, because just like Luke said, it started getting better.

Luke continued to thrust his length in and out of Andy at a quick pace.

The sound of Luke's balls slapping against Andy's ass with every thrust echoed throughout the room.

'AH AH AH AH OH OH OH OH FUUUUUUUCK' Luke grunted through gritted teeth with every thrust forward.

Andy continued to moan and groan in pleasure since the pain had all but dissipated.

Sweat was dripping down Luke's back and running off Andy's forehead.

The temperature in the room was like an oven, hot and sweaty the boys fucked for what felt like hours.

'Fuck, I can't hold back any longer' Luke moaned.

'Don't, cum in me, fill me up, Luke' Andy grunted.

The dirty talk brought Luke over the edge.

'I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM, GET READY OH FUCK YESSS…YES ANDY FUCK AH-AAAAAAAAARGH' Luke threw his head back as he yelled.

Cum rocketed out of Luke's cock and jetted straight into Andy's ass.

Andy immediately felt the warmth of Luke's cum seep into his body.

'OH YES LUKE, FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED' Andy groaned.

'OH haaaaaaa' Luke breathed out through gritted teeth as the last few drops of cum were deposited into Andy's hole.

Luke thrust into Andy a couple more times before the sensitivity became too much and he had to pull out.

Luke collapsed on top of Andy, the sweat from their chests mixing together.

The pair breathed each other in, sharing light kisses as they came down from their highs.

Andy and Luke stayed like that for over an hour before they had any energy to move.

They both had new experiences and both of them knew that they needed them again.

Back over where Phil was staying with Dylan and Mitchell, the three of them had their mouths open wide in shock and amazement.

'I need to get some of that' Dylan, Mitchell and Phil said simultaneously.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I think I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out, but I would definitely love to hear what you think.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


	7. Chapter 7

A Very Modern Family

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Modern Family. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit.**

 **!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

 **This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

 **To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

It had been a few weeks since Phil and the others had seen Luke fucking Andy.

Andy hadn't visited since, Phil knew why but he didn't say anything.

Phil had continued to monitor his son's movements on his hidden cameras, jerking off to his sons almost twice daily masturbation sessions.

Phil wanted to take things further with Luke but he wasn't sure how.

It was also difficult having three women in the house.

But the opportunity finally came one afternoon when Claire had taken the girls out for a spontaneous spa day.

Phil and Luke had the house to themselves, finally.

Phil knew what he wanted to with his day but he still didn't know how to initiate it.

Luke was up his room for most of the morning, Phil had seen he'd already jerked off once.

It was a warmer day so much to Phil's delight, Luke kept his shirt off.

Luke's young defined chest was like a beautiful beacon calling out to Phil.

After lunch, Luke went back up to his room and Phil knew exactly what he was going to do.

Phil watched the hidden camera feed from Luke's room on his phone for a few minutes until his suspicions came true.

Luke had sat back in his chair and his stiff cock was soon being rubbed up and down.

Phil quietly snuck up the stairs and crept to Luke's closed door.

Phil put his ear against the door and heard the sounds of soft moaning.

Luke had his head back and eyes closed, totally in the moment and oblivious to his surroundings.

Phil took a deep breath and quickly opened the door and stepped into the room.

That was the first time he had seen Luke jerking off in real life and not on a screen.

It was even more hot, sexy and beautiful than he could have imagined.

'DAD, what the fuck?' Luke jumped up from the chair, hurriedly trying to cover his stiff cock.

'Don't stop' Phil said.

'What, GET OUT' Luke barked.

Phil ignored Luke and quickly started taking off his clothes.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Luke asked, looking away.

'What I should have done a long time ago' Phil replied.

Once Phil was naked, he stepped up to Luke and pulled the young man into his arms and pressed his lips against his sons.

Luke's eyes were wide in shock, he was frozen in surprise.

Luke forgot all about trying to cover his cock and let his hands fall to his sides.

Phil's now hard cock pressed against his sons as their bodies rubbed against each other.

The kiss was deep and passionate, Luke was mostly still in shock but Phil savoured every second, loving the taste of his sons lips on his tongue.

Phil pulled back a moment later to look deep into his sons eyes.

Luke wasn't sure what was happening but it was fucking hot.

Luke threw his arms around his father and kissed him again.

Phil picked Luke up carried him to the bed, their mouths never breaking apart.

Phil placed Luke onto the bed and climbed on top of him, their hot bodies grinding together.

Luke could feel his dads erection rubbing against his own, their pre-cum slicked cock heads rubbing together.

Phil wasted no time in latching his lips onto his son's nipples, going from one to the other and back again, sucking and biting them between his teeth.

'Ahhhhhh' Luke moaned under the wet touch.

Phil then ran his tongue down the middle of Luke's torso, savouring the taste of his sweaty son's young body.

Phil kissed and licked at Luke's navel for a moment before kissing down to Luke's light and sparse and nearly invisible treasure trail.

Luke felt his father's tongue running along his hard shaft before the warm wetness of a closed mouth wrapped around his cock head.

Phil savoured every taste of his son as he took inch after inch of the beautiful cock into his mouth.

'Don't stop, dad' Luke breathed out.

Phil swirled his tongue on the underside of Luke's shaft as he bobbed his head up and down it.

'Fuck, you taste so good' Phil said, taking his mouth off of Luke's cock for a second.

'UHHHHHHH' Luke moaned, letting his head fall back into the pillow.

A few moments later, Luke felt his second orgasm of the day building.

'Dad, ARHH, s-stop' Luke arched his back, trying to warn his dad.

Phil heard the warning and did everything he could to make it happen.

Phil sucked faster and harder, working his tongue over the shaft like crazy.

'DAD, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK' Luke screamed as his cock exploded white hot cum into Phil's mouth.

Phil swallowed every drop, he was in heaven.

Luke's cum tasted even better than Phil had dreamed.

Phil could feel Luke's cum running down his throat and he wished he could get it on tap.

Luke's chest rose and fell fast and heavy, he was panting and sweaty.

'Dad, uhhhh' Luke could only breathe out.

Phil sat back on the bed and looked down at his hot and sweaty son and nearly erupted at the sight.

Phil's cock was rock hard and ready to blow, he knew he wouldn't last long but he had to get into that ass.

Phil grabbed Luke's ankles and pulled them up onto his shoulders.

Luke's tight virgin hole lay exposed between his smooth bouncy ass cheeks.

'Dad, I haven't don't this before' Luke voiced his concern.

'Andy enjoyed it in the end, didn't he?' Phil replied.

'How did you even know about AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH' Luke started but was cut off by Phil ploughing his entire cock into Luke's virgin ass.

Luke thought he had been ripped in half.

'YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS' Phil yelled, finally getting into the ass of his dreams.

'DAD, STOP FUUUUUUUCK' Luke cried out in pain.

'Give it a second' Phil grunted, thrusting his cock in and out of the tight hole.

Luke gripped onto the bedsheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

The pain was intense but it was getting better with every thrust.

Another minute or so later and the pain had evaporated.

Luke's ass was definitely sore but the pleasure of his father's cock busting open his ass and hitting a sweet spot inside of him with every thrust made it so worth the pain he had to begin with.

Phil knew he wasn't going to last long, but he didn't need to, he'd gotten the ass he'd dreamed of for years.

Phil thrust into Luke a couple more times before pushing his entire length deep into Luke one last time and releasing a torrent of cum.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUCK LUUUUUUUUUUUKE' Phil screamed.

A mini tsunami of cum flooded into Luke's hole.

Luke immediately felt the warmth running into his body, it felt like it had flooded into his stomach and chest and down to the tips of his fingers and toes.

'FUCK YES DAD' Luke cried in pleasure.

'YES, SON, TAKE THE LOAD THAT MADE YOU' Phil grunted loudly, pushing his cock inside Luke in long deep thrusts.

Phil panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

The sheets beneath the pair were damp with sweat as the boy's body temperatures remained at boiling point.

Phil collapsed forward onto his son and then he rolled off next to him.

Luke let his dad take him in his arms and hold him tight.

Phil and Luke's bodies were tangled together in a mess of hot and sweaty limbs.

'I love you, Luke' Phil whispered, kissing his sons cheek.

'I love you too, dad' Luke replied.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm not really sure how much more I will write for this story since the pairings are quite limited, but if you would like to see more then please let me know.**

 **And if you have any pairings or scenarios you would like to see, I would love to hear them as well.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
